culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1985 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1985 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1985 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * 3 December - Roger Moore steps down from the role of James Bond after twelve years and seven films. He is replaced by Timothy Dalton. * The Academy Award for Best Picture was won by Out Of Africa, while the highest-grossing film was Back to the Future. * Bliss wins AFI Award for best Movie (Australia). * June 5 - The Chicago Cubs play the Atlanta Braves in a baseball game at Wrigley Field. Excerpts from the broadcast later pin this date as the day featured in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Out of Africa - Universal :Best Director: Sydney Pollack - Out of Africa :Best Actor: William Hurt - Kiss of the Spider Woman :Best Actress: Geraldine Page - The Trip to Bountiful :Best Supporting Actor: Don Ameche - Cocoon :Best Supporting Actress: Anjelica Huston - Prizzi's Honor :Best Foreign Language Film: The Official Story (La historia oficial), directed by Luis Puenzo, Argentina :Honorary Award for Lifetime Achievement James Stewart Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Out of Africa :Best Actor: Jon Voight - Runaway Train :Best Actress: Whoopi Goldberg - The Color Purple :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Prizzi's Honor :Best Actor: Jack Nicholson - Prizzi's Honor :Best Actress: Kathleen Turner - Prizzi's Honor :Other :Best Director: John Huston - Prizzi's Honor :Best Foreign Language Film: The Official Story (La historia oficial), Argentina Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :When Father Was Away on Business (Otac na službenom putu), directed by Emir Kusturica, Yugoslavia Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Vagabond (Sans toit ni loi), directed by Agnès Varda, France / U.K. Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Die Frau und der Fremde (The Woman and the Stranger), directed by Rainer Simon, East Germany :Wetherby, directed by David Hare, United Kingdom Razzie Awards :Worst Picture: Rambo: First Blood Part II :Worst Director: Sylvester Stallone - Rocky IV :Worst Actor: Sylvester Stallone - Rambo: First Blood Part II and Rocky IV :Worst Actress: Linda Blair - Night Patrol, Savage Island and Savage Streets :Worst Supporting Actor: Rob Lowe - St. Elmo's Fire :Worst Supporting Actress: Brigitte Nielsen - Rocky IV :Worst New Star: Brigitte Nielsen - Red Sonja and Rocky IV Notable films released in 1985 #The Color Purple Births * January 3 - Nicole Beharie, American actress * February 7 - Tina Majorino, American actress * March 13 - Emile Hirsch, American actor * March 15 **Eva Amurri, American actress **Kellan Lutz, American actor * March 26 **Jonathan Groff, American actor and singer **Keira Knightley, English actress * April 16 - Rhiana Griffith, Australian actress * April 17 - Rooney Mara, American actress * April 27 - Sheila Vand, American actress * May 10 - Odette Annable, American actress * May 28 - Tao Okamoto, Japanese actress * May 28 - Carey Mulligan, English actress * May 29 - Blake Foster, American actor * June 12 - Dave Franco, American actor * June 15 - Maxey Whitehead, American voice actress * July 1 - Léa Seydoux, French actress * July 2 - Ashley Tisdale, American actress and singer * July 18 - Chace Crawford, American actor * July 21 - Vanessa Lengies, Canadian actress and singer * August 9 - Anna Kendrick, American actress * August 23 - Juss Haasma, Estonian actor * September 4 - Morgan Garrett, American voice actress * September 16 - Madeline Zima, American actress * October 11 - Michelle Trachtenberg, American actress * November 2 - Josh Grelle, American voice actor * November 30 - Kaley Cuoco, American actress * December 3 - Amanda Seyfried, American actress and singer * December 5 - Frankie Muniz, American actor * December 10 - Raven-Symoné, American actress and singer Notable deaths Film debuts * Joan Allen - Compromising Positions * Sean Astin - The Goonies * Josh Brolin - The Goonies * Tim Burton (director) - Pee Wee's Big Adventure * Don Cheadle - Moving Violations * Patrick Dempsey - Heaven Help Us * Linda Fiorentino - Vision Quest * Stephen Fry - The Good Father * Whoopi Goldberg - The Color Purple * Ethan Hawke - Explorers * Elias Koteas - One Magic Christmas * LL Cool J - Krush Groove * John Leguizamo - Mixed Blood * Tom Lister, Jr. - Runaway Train * Dolph Lundgren - A View to a Kill * Madonna - Vision Quest * Alyssa Milano -''Commando'' * Rob Morrow - Private Resort * Viggo Mortensen - Witness * Brigitte Nielsen - Red Sonja * River Phoenix - Explorers * Miranda Richardson - Dance with a Stranger * Mia Sara - Legend * Kyra Sedgwick - War and Love * Christian Slater - The Legend of Billie Jean * Yeardley Smith - Heaven Help Us * Danny Trejo - Runaway Train * Stanley Tucci - Prizzi's Honor * Thomas F. Wilson - Back to the Future * Oprah Winfrey - The Color Purple * Billy Zane - Back to the Future See also * List of American films of 1985 * List of British films of 1985 * List of French films of 1985 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1985 * List of Italian films of 1985 * List of Japanese films of 1985 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s References Category:Years in film Category:1985 in film